Passion
by Black Lunalite
Summary: It's like some kind of my wildest dream that become true. -Kim Seokjin. / NamJin, GS! Seokjin and Jungkook. / The continuation story from 'Desire'.
1. Prolog: Absurd Morning, Absurd Proposal

**Passion**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

It's like some kind of my wildest dream that become true. / NamJin, GS! Seokjin and Jungkook. / The continuation story from 'Desire'.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog: Absurd Morning, Absurd Proposal**

 _This is not happening.._

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengulang kalimat yang sama hingga lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam kepalaku dan ketika aku membuka mataku, cincin berukuran besar yang melingkar di jari manisku tetap tidak menghilang. Tanganku melayang dan mengacak rambutku sendiri.

"Jangan melakukan itu. Nanti rambut yang kau agungkan setinggi semesta itu bisa rontok."

Nah, siapa lagi yang bisa mengatakan kalimat penuh nada sarkasme itu selain teman sekamar kesayanganku, si binal Jeon Jungkook.

"Kurasa aku bisa gila."

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelahku dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah roti, dia menggigit roti itu dan mengapitnya di antara bibirnya kemudian memandangku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian dia menelan potongan roti itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Maksudku, apa ini benar-benar kenyataan?"

Jungkook mendecih dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengunyah roti. "Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau baru saja dilamar oleh bujangan paling diminati kurang dari empat puluh menit lalu? Berikan calon suamimu padaku."

"YYA!" bentakku padanya. Duh aku ini masih dalam masa-masa tidak yakin akan kenyataan kenapa Jungkook justru menambah beban pikiranku?

Jungkook menatapku dengan alis terangkat, "Apa? Aku bersedia kok dilamar oleh Namjoon Kim. Aku juga tidak masalah dia tidak membawakan cincin dan berakhir dengan memberikan cincin yang kebetulan dipakainya." Jungkook mendesah keras, " _Hell_ , aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika dia melamarku hanya dengan tubuhnya. Aku akan menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang."

Bibirku mengeluarkan desisan pelan, "Ingat si vokalis kesayanganmu."

"Ah, V?" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku terbuka untuk pria baru yang lebih berkualitas."

"Jesus Christ! Jeon Jungkook!" pekikku, "Kau dan dia sudah berhubungan terlalu jauh!"

"Apanya yang jauh? Kami hanya tidur bersama empat kali dalam dua minggu ini." elak Jungkook seolah hal itu sama ringannya seperti berpegangan tangan setelah dua minggu berkencan.

"Dan kau bilang itu tidak jauh? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir padamu."

Jungkook tertawa menggemaskan, dia meremas bungkus roti yang sudah dihabiskannya menjadi bola dan meletakkanya di meja. "Aku hanya mencari pria yang tepat."

"Karena itu berhentilah memberikan tubuhmu secara cuma-cuma pada pria yang kau kencani. Kau membuat si 'pria tepat' itu kehilangan kejutan yang bisa kau berikan setelah kalian menikah nanti."

Jungkook terbahak, dia menatapku dengan pandangan genit andalannya yang selalu digunakan ketika kami datang ke kelab malam. "Aku punya banyak kejutan, Jin. Banyak sekali." Jungkook tertawa dengan nada seksi dan aku langsung mendorong wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Jungkook mengelak dari jemariku dengan gesit, aku selalu bingung melihat bagaimana cepatnya dan lenturnya dia bergerak, kemudian menatapku. "Tapi aku serius, jangan pernah membeli kucing dalam karung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau harus memastikan semua yang ada di calonmu itu sempurna. Kau juga harus mencoba apakah gaya bercintanya sesuai denganmu atau tidak? Apakah ukurannya sesuai dengan kriteriamu atau tidak? Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Kau harus memeriksanya dulu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal setelah menikah."

Tuhanku, tolong ampuni mulut binal wanita di hadapanku ini..

Aku menatap Jungkook, "Aku tidak berniat memeriksanya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memeriksanya, aku akan memberikan laporan lengkap padamu!" ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"ASTAGA JEON JUNGKOOOKK!" jeritku.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini semua bermula dari empat puluh menit lalu saat tiba-tiba saja Namjoon Kim datang ke rumahku dan tanpa berbasa-basi langsung mengatakan 'ayo kita menikah' seolah itu adalah hal yang sama ringannya dengan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'.

Reaksiku saat menerima lamaran mendadak itu adalah terdiam dengan mata membulat dan rahang yang jatuh _(ya aku tahu, aku menghancurkan imejku. Diamlah.)_ kemudian setelah melewati empat detik dengan wajah bodoh, akhirnya aku sanggup mengeluarkan suara dan kata-kata.

Tapi sialannya kata itu adalah, "Hah?"

Iya, itu. Hanya itu.

Bunuh saja aku sekarang.

Dan Namjoon justru tersenyum geli melihatku.

 _(Dan aku sangat ingin mengubur diriku karena aku yakin wajahku pasti jelek sekali.)_

"Ya, ayo menikah." Namjoon mengulangi ucapan laknat yang membuatku nyaris sinting itu dengan nada begitu ringan.

"Tunggu, menikah? Kau.. dan aku?" ujarku tidak percaya seraya menunjuk diriku dan dia yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ya, siapa lagi?"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" ujarku dengan mata menyipit, "Apa kau memang sudah gila sejak awal?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ini menjadi lucu. Bagiku ini serius, amat sangat serius. Ini menyangkut masa depanku, sialan.

"Kim Seokjin, ayo menikah." Namjoon merogoh kantungnya kemudian dia terdiam, "Ah, aku tidak punya cincin untukmu."

 _Hmm.._

Apa aku boleh melemparnya dari gedung apartemenku sekarang?

Setelah mengagetkanku yang sedang menggalau di pagi hari bersama Jungkook, mengatakan kalimat laknat yang membuatku meragukan kewarasanku, dan sekarang ditambah dengan dia yang melamarku tanpa cincin di tangannya.

Apalagi yang akan membuat ini menjadi lebih _absurd_?

Aku berdiri di depan Namjoon dengan wajah bosan dan keruh luar biasa. Lupakan fakta kalau dia adalah bujangan paling diminati dan pria kaya yang berada di luar jangkauanku. Jika dia melamarku tanpa cincin, aku tidak akan menerimanya.

…

Apa?

Kau bertanya kenapa?

Jelas saja karena saat melamar yang dibawa itu harus cincin, duh. Dan aku hanya mau dilamar satu kali dalam hidupku. Aku tidak terima lamaran mendadak dan _absurd_ seperti ini.

Namjoon menatap cincin yang sejak awal melingkar di jari tengah tangan kirinya. "Ah, ini saja." Namjoon melepaskan cincin itu kemudian dia menatapku, "Seokjin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku ingin menangis. Sumpah.

Dia melamarku dengan cincin kebesaran yang sejak awal memang sudah ada di jemari besarnya. Aku harus apa?

"Terima saja, Jin~"

Bisikan mendayu itu membuatku tergoda. Hmm, sejak kapan dewi batinku bisa berbisik sejelas itu?

Aku melirik dan mataku langsung tertuju pada Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum-senyum seraya mengintip kami dari balik dinding dekat pintu depan.

"Jungkook!" pekikku.

"Terima saja. Cepatlah, jangan membuang kesempatan emas." Jungkook berujar semangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

Duh, wanita ini benar-benar..

Kemudian tanpa aku sempat memproses, Namjoon sudah menarik tangan kiriku dan menempatkan cincin itu di jari manisku. "Hmm, terlalu besar."

Jelas saja terlalu besar! Ukuran jarimu itu dua kali ukuran jariku!

Namjoon menatapku dan tersenyum manis, "Aku akan memesan cincinnya sekarang. Nanti akan segera kuberikan padamu saat cincinnya selesai." Pria itu bergerak maju dan mengecup pipiku, "Sampai nanti, calon istriku."

Aku ingin mati saja.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Selamat idul fitri!

Mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa~

(((serius, maafkan aku yang update tak menentu ini)))

Oke, ehem!

Apa kabar?

Sesuai ucapanku, Passion ini bisa terbit sebelum ramadhan atau setelah ramadhan. Dan sekarang sudah selesai ramadhan jadi ini kupublish sekarang. Hehehe

Semoga kalian suka!

.

.

.

 _Review_? XD

.

.

.

Thanks

Line! **blacklunalite** (add me, add me! Hahaha XD)


	2. Part 1: Meet The Parents!

**Passion**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

It's like some kind of my wildest dream that become true. / NamJin, GS! Seokjin and Jungkook. / The continuation story from 'Desire'.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Meet The Parents!**

Keesokkan harinya, calon suamiku _(aku masih tidak percaya aku bisa mengatakan ini)_ datang dengan sebuah cincin yang indahnya tidak main-main dengan berlian berwarna _pink_ _(tolong jangan tanya berapa harganya karena aku tahu berlian pink itu langka dan pastinya mahal)_ dan juga tiket penerbangan menuju Seoul. Namjoon bilang dia ingin menemui kedua orangtuaku untuk melamarku secara resmi.

Dan ketakutan lainnya menyergapku.

Maksudku, keluargaku adalah keluarga asia timur yang bisa dibilang agak kolot. Mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi pernikahan suci yang dilakukan satu kali seumur hidup dan juga penganut paham bahwa seks sebaiknya dilakukan sesudah menikah dan hanya dengan suami atau istrimu. Makanya aku yang sudah terdoktrin ini berhasil menjadi perawan selama tinggal di Seattle sejak kuliah.

Waktu itu ibuku adalah yang paling menentang keputusanku untuk tinggal di Seattle. Dia tahu budaya barat yang terlalu bebas tentunya bisa mempengaruhiku. Apalagi kampus adalah surganya para pria playboy maniak one night stand, kan?

Hmm..

Untungnya ayahku bersifat kooperatif dan mengizinkan aku tinggal di Seattle dengan syarat aku harus mengunjungi mereka tiap liburan dan juga aku diminta untuk mencari _roommate_ yang bisa menemaniku. Lalu aku mengenalkan Jungkook pada mereka dan Jungkook adalah orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan baik. Dia berperan sebagai gadis manis yang lugu dan polos saat orangtuaku datang berkunjung. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya yang liar dan binal.

Yah, walaupun meminta Jungkook berakting itu tidak gratis sih. Aku harus merelakan kartu kreditku dipakai untuk membayar 'mainan' Jungkook yang dibelinya di _online shop_. Aku malu sekali saat pergi ke bank untuk membayar tagihan kartu kreditku. Disana tertera jelas aku menggunakan kartu kreditku untuk membeli _lubricant_ , _dildo_ , serta beberapa _vibrator_ model terbaru.

Kalau saja Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang dipercaya orangtuaku untuk menjadi _roommate_ , aku pasti sudah mencekiknya dan menendangnya dari rumah kami sejak aku mengetahui sifat binalnya yang luar biasa.

Dan kali ini, apa kiranya yang harus aku katakan pada orangtuaku ketika mereka bertemu Namjoon?

 _Hei Bu, ini Namjoon, calon suamiku, kami bertemu kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu._

Bagus, bunuh saja aku. Aku yakin ibuku akan pingsan.

 _Ayah, Ibu, ini Namjoon. Dan kami akan menikah. Aku dan dia berkenalan saat aku interview untuk magang di perusahaannya. Itu terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu._

Kurasa kali ini ayahku yang akan tercengang.

Intinya, tidak ada skenario bagus yang bisa kusiapkan untuk membawa Namjoon ke depan orangtuaku. Aku dan Namjoon baru saja saling mengenal, aku bahkan tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya kalau aku tidak mencarinya di internet. Mana ada orang yang bertunangan dengan orang yang baru kau temui dalam hitungan hari?

Aku yakin dua ribu persen ayah dan ibuku akan mengira Namjoon menghamiliku makanya kami menikah secepat ini.

Ayah dan ibuku tahu aku tidak punya pacar selama di Seattle, jadi mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan aku akan menikah kalau bukan karena 'berisi' sebelum waktunya?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Di hadapanku saat ini adalah koperku yang terbuka lebar dan penuh dengan pakaian yang kujejalkan secara asal-asalan. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku sefrustasi ini karena seorang pria yang tiba-tiba melamarku.

"Kau belum selesai? Bukankah pangeranmu akan menjemput 45 menit lagi?"

Suara dengan nada ceria itu menyentakkan lamunanku dan aku melihat Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Gadis itu berdiri dengan bersandar di ambang pintu seraya menyilangkan kakinya yang dibalut celana super pendek. Kaki Jungkook itu panjang dan jenjang, setara dengan kaki para Angelnya Victoria Secret, dia benar-benar perwujudan kata seksi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada orangtuaku." Aku menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan nanar.

Dia beranjak dari ambang pintu kemudian duduk bersila di sebelahku, "Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada Namjoonmu itu. Dia yang akan melamarmu jadi dia yang harus mengatakan sesuatu pada orangtuamu."

"Tapi kami bahkan baru mengenal selama beberapa hari. Kau tahu ibuku seperti apa, dia bisa berpikiran macam-macam kalau dia mengetahui hal ini."

"Katakan saja kalau Namjoon tergila-gila padamu dan karena kau adalah gadis kolot yang tidak mau berhubungan badan sebelum menikah, Namjoon berakhir dengan menikahimu untuk menikmati tubuhmu."

Aku meraih boneka Mario Bros kecil di sebelahku dan memukul wajah Jungkook dengan itu. "Kau mau membuat ibuku terkena serangan jantung?"

Jungkook tertawa, "Tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar, kan? Keluargamu itu kolotnya luar biasa. Seharusnya kalian tinggal di Korea Utara saja."

Aku memutar bola mataku, Jungkook dan bibirnya yang tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata sudah kembali. "Enyahlah, Jeon. Aku harus membereskan ini sebelum Namjoon datang."

Jungkook tertawa kemudian dia pergi setelah menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan main-main. Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menutup koperku dan berganti pakaian. Biar bagaimanapun juga Namjoon akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku harus sudah siap sebelum dia tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanganku berkeringat.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya menetes dari telapak tanganku.

Sialan.

Rumahku sudah terlihat, kurang dari 100 meter lagi kami akan tiba di depan pagar rumahku dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan pada orangtuaku soal Namjoon.

Aku berusaha membersihkan tanganku yang lembab ke rokku namun sialnya rokku terbuat dari bahan yang tidak menyerap keringat. Duh, aku benar-benar seperti akan menghadapi eksekusi mati dengan ketegangan ini.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat gelisah sejak tadi. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon lembut.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan campuran antara frustasi, pasrah, dan juga takut.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengulurkan jarinya untuk membebaskan bibir bawahku dari jepitan gigiku. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu dan memandangku seperti itu, sayang." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesulitan untuk menahan diri."

Aku mengerjap dan dua detik berikutnya aku merona karena mengerti maksud ucapan Namjoon. Astaga, apa aku menyelamatkan sebuah Negara di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku yang ceroboh ini bisa membuat seorang pria seperti Namjoon terpesona dan tertarik padaku?

Dan lagi, aku suka sekali Namjoon yang bersikap lembut padaku. Dia memang terlihat mendominasi dan berwibawa, tapi caranya bersikap dan menatapku benar-benar membuatku menggigil hingga tulang ekor.

Aku merasa begitu..

..dicintai.

Aku tidak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi jika itu yang terjadi padaku dan Namjoon, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 _He is the one._

 _One and only.._

.

Kami berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dan Namjoon mengetuk pintu rumahku dengan santai. Sementara aku gemetar dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Aku sangat gugup dan panik saat pintu itu terbuka dan wajah ibuku terlihat di baliknya.

"Oh, Seokjin? Kenapa tidak bilang kau akan datang?" ujar ibuku saat melihatku.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman dengan bibirku yang terasa kaku.

Ibuku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, "Siapa ini?"

Namjoon tersenyum tampan dan membungkuk ringan, "Selamat sore, namaku Kim Namjoon."

Ibuku mengangguk paham.

"Dan aku adalah tunangan Seokjin."

Mata ibuku membulat sempurna setelah mendengar Namjoon mengatakan itu.

 _ **Tuh kan,**_

Bunuh saja aku sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan gugup di sebelah Namjoon sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum dengan tenang seraya menatap ayah dan ibuku. Aku anak tunggal, sesuatu semacam ini jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh orangtuaku.

Mataku melirik ke arah Yoongi, sepupuku yang bekerja di Jepang dan kebetulan sedang datang berkunjung, dan sepupuku itu sedang menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku melemparkan tatapan memelasku padanya tapi Yoongi bersedekap dan menggeleng.

Yah, ini salahku juga sih yang tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal Namjoon, bosku yang tampan luar biasa dan juga seksi.

"Jadi, kau ingin menikah dengan Seokjin kami?" ujar ayahku memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Aku nyaris terlonjak dan untungnya sejak tadi Namjoon menggenggam tanganku sehingga aku tidak berakhir dengan melompat di sofa tempatku duduk.

"Ya, saya sudah melamarnya kemarin." Namjoon berujar tenang tetap dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan ibuku melirik ke tangan kiriku dan aku mengulum bibirku gugup saat menyadari ibuku menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiriku.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Seokjin kami?"

"Aku adalah pemimpin perusahaan tempat Seokjin magang saat ini. Kami berkenalan saat Seokjin _interview_ untuk magang."

"Tapi bukankah Seokjin baru saja memulai masa magangnya?" tanya ibuku.

"Ya, kami berkenalan sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

Terdengar suara hentakan napas yang berasal dari ayahku, ibuku, dan juga Yoongi.

Ya Tuhanku, ini tidak bagus.

"Kau baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan hari dan kau sudah ingin menikahinya? Apa kau sedang bermain-main?" ujar ayahku, aku bisa menangkap nada amarah dalam suaranya.

"Aku mencintai Seokjin, dia menarik perhatianku sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali."

Kepalaku segera menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Wow, yang tadi itu informasi baru untukku.

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau adalah pemimpin perusahaan tempat Seokjin magang? Kau.. Namjoon Kim yang itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Itu benar."

Yoongi tercengang, rahangnya jatuh dengan mata membulat terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ ujarnya tanpa suara padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku seraya menggeleng kecil.

Ayahku terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak dan aku benar-benar merasa seperti narapidana yang akan dijatuhi vonis hukuman.

Ibuku berdehem pelan, "Kita sudahi dulu saja, sebaiknya Seokjin dan Namjoon- _ssi_ beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Kalian sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk tiba di Seoul." ibuku berdiri dan menatap Namjoon, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu."

Namjoon mengangguk patuh dan berdiri, sementara aku segera berdiri karena ditarik oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeretku menuju kamarku dan dia langsung menutup pintu kamarku, "Jelaskan."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Ini juga terlalu tiba-tiba untukku kau tahu? Aku dan Namjoon belum terikat dalam hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya?" ujar Yoongi jengkel. "Kau mempertaruhkan masa depanmu dengannya."

Kakiku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah dan pandangan mataku berputar mengitari kamarku. Yoongi memang sepupu yang paling dekat denganku, dia sebaya denganku dan kami memang sudah dekat sejak kecil karena sejak kedua orangtua Yoongi meninggal, orangtuaku mengasuhnya seperti anak sendiri.

Jadi aku bisa mengerti kekhawatiran Yoongi soal hal ini. Dia benar, ini terkait masa depanku. Ayah dan ibuku tidak akan setuju apabila aku bercerai dengan Namjoon, itu akan menodai prinsip mereka dan mereka jelas akan sangat marah padaku.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku pasrah.

Yoongi menghela napas pasrah dan duduk di sebelahku, "Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Kau dan dia bahkan baru saling mengenal dalam hitungan hari."

"Tapi kurasa aku mencintainya."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada pria manapun sebelumnya."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Ya, terserah kau saja."

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyum kecilku pada Yoongi. "Ah, aku harus menghubungi Jungkook." Aku bergegas meraih _laptop_ ku dan menghubungkannya dengan Jungkook, dia bilang dia akan _online_ terus hingga aku muncul dan menceritakan mengenai kesan orangtuaku pada Namjoon.

 _Yeah_ , Jungkook Jeon yang liar itu juga tertarik mengetahui reaksi orangtuaku terhadap Namjoon.

Setelah terhubung dengan Jungkook, aku melihat dia sedang mengecat kuku jari kakinya dengan cat kuku berwarna merah darah. Ketika _webcam_ ku menampilkan gambar Jungkook, Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah kamera.

" _Oh, akhirnya."_ Jungkook berujar ringan kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya mengoleskan cat kuku di jari kelingkingnya. _"Hei, bukankah itu Yoongi?"_ ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk Yoongi yang berada di belakangku. Dia memang mengenal Yoongi karena Yoongi pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke _flat_ ku di Seattle.

Aku melirik Yoongi, "Ya, itu Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Hei,"

Jungkook tersenyum, _"Hai, aku suka rambutmu."_

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan aku melirik rambut Yoongi yang sekarang berwarna coklat gelap dengan aksen _purple ombre_ di bawahnya. _Yeah_ , rambutnya keren.

Jungkook menatapku, _"Kau harusnya bereksperimen dengan rambutmu seperti itu. Nanti kau akan menikah dengan pria paling tampan di Seattle, ada lusinan wanita yang bersedia berdandan lebih cantik daripada dirimu."_

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

" _No, you're not~"_ dendang Jungkook. _"Aku mengenal karakter pria jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu dan aku tahu seperti apa karakter pria itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah suka dengan wanita berpenampilan membosankan seperti dirimu."_

" _Ouch_! Kau baru saja melukai harga diriku, Nona Jeon."

Yoongi tertawa dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Jungkook yang dibalas cengiran lebar darinya.

"Kalian berdua sangat kompak untuk urusan ini." ujarku pasrah dan langsung dibalas dengan tawa Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Jungkook berdehem, _"Anyway, apa pendapat kalian soal cat kuku ini?"_ Jungkook menunjukkan kakinya dan aku bisa melihat kesepuluh jari kakinya sudah dihiasi cat kuku berwarna merah darah.

"Bagus." Yoongi berujar singkat.

" _French Manicure edisi terbatas, V membelikannya padaku tadi siang."_ Jungkook tersenyum gembira, _"Oya, Jimin menanyakanmu, Seokjin. Kurasa dia benar-benar tertarik padamu sejak kita pergi minum bersama malam itu."_

Aku tersenyum gugup, "Hmm, dia tahu soal aku dan Namjoon?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah, _"Oh, ya. V sudah mengatakan semuanya. Jimin terpuruk, tapi kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Memang sulit menemukan 'gadis baik-baik' seperti dirimu di sini dan keluarga Jimin itu mirip dengan keluargamu, makanya dia senang sekali bertemu denganmu di Seattle."_

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" _Okay_ , aku tidak suka menyela ini tapi kurasa kita harus tidur. Kita tidak boleh terlambat sarapan besok karena aku yakin ayahmu akan memberikan tanggapan soal lamaran Namjoon, Jin." Yoongi berujar seraya menepuk bahuku.

Bahuku merosot seketika, "Kau benar.." ujarku sedih.

Jungkook tertawa, _"Bagus sekali. Aku baru saja ingin mengakhiri ini karena V sedang menginap dan dia baru saja selesai mandi. Kami mau melanjutkan kegiatan kami."_

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Oh Tuhanku, apa yang kubilang untuk tidak menyerahkan tubuhmu secara sukarela pada teman kencanmu?"

Jungkook mengedip jenaka, _"V itu pacarku. Aku dan dia sudah resmi dan bukan sekedar 'teman kencan' sekarang."_

Yoongi terkekeh, " _Glad to hear that eventhough I don't even know who it is_."

Jungkook tertawa, _"Kau juga harus mencari pacar, Yoongi. Atau kau mau seperti Seokjin yang menunggu pangerannya datang menjemput?"_

Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Oke, kita harus tidur." Aku memutus koneksi diantara aku dan Jungkook kemudian mematikan _laptop_ ku.

"Aku sangat menantikan ayahmu menghajar Namjoon." Yoongi berujar ringan dan aku mengerang kesal mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya kupikir ayahku akan menolak lamaran Namjoon, tapi ternyata dia justru mengatakan kalau dia akan menerima lamaran Namjoon apabila Namjoon datang sekali lagi bersama orangtuanya. Karena itulah sekarang kami kembali terbang ke Seattle untuk menemui orangtua Namjoon.

Namjoon terlihat begitu santai, Christian menjemput kami di bandara dan mengatakan kalau orangtua Namjoon sudah menanti kami di rumahnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu orangtuamu?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sudah duduk di mobil yang dikendarai Christian.

"Katakan 'hai'."

Aku memutar bola mataku, kalau saja dia bukan pria yang aku sukai dan calon suamiku, aku sudah dengan senang hati mencekiknya.

"Selain itu?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin orangtuaku menyukaimu sebesar aku menyukaimu."

Aku mendengus, "Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu seberapa banyak kau menyukaiku."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia merangkul bahuku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya karena jika aku melakukan itu, wajah kami pasti menempel. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di sekitar pipi dan telingaku.

"Aku amat sangat menyukaimu sampai aku langsung melamarmu karena aku sangat ingin memilikimu dan aku ingin mengikatmu di sisiku selamanya." Namjoon berbisik berat dan aku merinding.

Hmm, sisi dominan dari pria ini sudah kembali dan aku bisa merasakan dewi batinku mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang panas.

Namjoon melepaskan rangkulannya saat mobil kami berhenti, "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Aku mengangguk patuh dan turun dari mobil. Namjoon meraih tanganku yang berkeringat karena gugup dan membimbingku memasuki _mansion_ besarnya. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga aku melihat seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan besar. Ada sebuah set sofa di tengah ruangan, perapian besar, rak buku di sisi kanan beserta balkon, dan piano besar di sisi kiri.

Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Namjoon.. _what a surprise_.." wanita itu mengecup kedua pipi Namjoon dengan sayang.

Aku langsung tahu kalau wanita ini ibu Namjoon.

Wanita itu berpaling menatapku, "Siapa ini?"

"Calon istriku." Namjoon berucap dengan begitu santai dan aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah beberapa kali. " _I don't like her."_

 _Wait, what?_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya di cerita ini!

Ini lanjutan cerita dari Desire jadi yang belum baca sangat direkomendasikan untuk baca itu dulu *promosi terselubung*

.

.

.

Sampai ketemu di part berikutnya~

See ya!

.

.

.

Review?

Thanks

Line! **blacklunalite**


	3. Part 2: Countdown to Wedding Day!

**Passion**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

It's like some kind of my wildest dream that become true. / NamJin, GS! Seokjin and Jungkook. / The continuation story from 'Desire'.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Countdown to Wedding Day!**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyum kaku masih terpasang di wajahku saat aku mendengar ucapan ibu Namjoon yang terdengar begitu santai. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiriku dan aku merasa aku sekecil plankton saat ini. Namjoon menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan aku tidak tahu apa yang berada dalam kepala pria itu.

Ibu Namjoon mengulurkan jarinya dan menyentuh ujung rambutku yang bergelombang, "Aku.. tidak suka dia, Namjoon."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, " _Mom_.."

Ibu Namjoon menoleh ke arah Namjoon, " _I love her_!" pekiknya.

 _ **Hah?**_

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya saat mendengar pekikan seperti gadis sekolahan keluar dari mulut wanita berwibawa tinggi dan jelas _high-class_ seperti ibu Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Ibu, kurasa kau baru saja membuat calon istriku terkena serangan jantung."

Ibu Namjoon menoleh dengan gerakan cepat dan menatapku, " _Oh my_! Aku tidak bermaksud, sayangku. Sungguh. Aku hanya terlalu senang akhirnya Namjoon berhenti bermain-main dengan para jalang diluaran sana yang hobinya membuang uang anakku."

Sebelah alisku langsung naik saat mendengar itu,

Oh, jadi Namjoon sering bersama banyak perempuan?

Ibu Namjoon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kau harus tahu kalau Namjoon itu sangat liar, _Dear_. Aku bahkan pernah memergokinya sedang 'bermain' dengan tiga wanita sekaligus. Apa itu namanya? _Foursome_?"

Kali ini lidahku kelu total. Tuhanku, apa salah dan dosaku sehingga harus terus berada di sekitar orang-orang dengan kata-kata dewasa yang keluar begitu lancarnya?

"Bu, Seokjin tidak terbiasa dengan itu."

Kedua alis ibu Namjoon bertaut bingung saat mendengar ucapan penuh nada pasrah dari Namjoon. "Tidak biasa? Apa kau biasanya hanya melakukan _vanilla sex_?"

Aku tergugu, aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat mendengar rentetan kalimat dewasa lainnya meluncur dari mulut ibu muda ini.

Namjoon melangkah menghampiri kami dan merangkul bahuku yang tegang, "Bu, Seokjin ini masih utuh. Dia belum disentuh siapapun jadi berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Dan kali ini ibu Namjoon memekik.

Kurasa sebaiknya aku mulai berpikir ulang untuk menjadi istri Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui statusku yang masih 'bersih dan suci', ibu Namjoon benar-benar gembira. Dia bahkan menceritakan ini pada ayah Namjoon dengan begitu bersemangat hingga aku malu sendiri. Astaga, aku cuma masih perawan, tapi mereka memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah Dewi Hestia, si dewi perawan yang terkenal.

"Jadi Seokjin, kenapa kau mau menjadi milik Namjoon kami yang berandalan ini?" tanya ibu Namjoon.

Saat ini aku sudah duduk bersama dengan kedua orangtua Namjoon. Di depanku ada secangkir _darjeeling tea_ namun saat ini lidahku kelu untuk merasakan apapun, bahkan aku tidak berani memegang cangkir karena tanganku bergetar hebat.

"Eh? Itu.. karena.."

"Anak kami tidak mengancammu, kan?" kali ini ayah Namjoon yang bersuara.

Namjoon mengerang kesal, "Tidak bisakah kalian percaya padaku sekali saja? Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

Ibu Namjoon mendesis kesal, "Tidak bisa! Kau itu sudah menghamili banyak anak gadis orang sejak kau sekolah menengah! Duh, ibu sampai pusing mengurusmu."

"Apa?!"

Oh, sialan.

Pekikanku keluar tanpa bisa kucegah.

Kedua orangtua Namjoon dan Namjoon kali ini menoleh ke arahku yang baru saja mengeluarkan pekikan dengan nada melengking.

"M-maksudku.." ujarku gugup karena aku merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan mereka.

" _Mom_ , kalau aku sampai batal menikah dengan Seokjin, itu semua salahmu." Namjoon berujar dengan nada kesal sementara ibunya membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit.

Ibu Namjoon mendengus sementara ayah Namjoon tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan tawa.

"Seokjin, biarkan saja kedua orang ini. Mereka memang begitu." Ayah Namjoon terkikik pelan, "Aku tidak banyak bicara, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah kau memang serius dengan Namjoon atau tidak?"

Duh,

Apakah aku boleh mengatakan kalau aku ingin memikirkannya dulu?

"A-aku.."

" _Dad_ , tentu saja dia ingin menikah denganku. Dia itu tunanganku."

Ayah Namjoon melempar Namjoon dengan koran yang ada di meja, "Diam dulu, bocah!"

Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk, "Kurasa aku yakin, Mr. Kim."

"Eiy, jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Kau boleh memanggilku ' _Daddy'_." Ayah Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Aku rindu sekali, dulu Namjoon kecil memanggilku seperti itu."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku ke sini karena aku butuh persetujuan kalian. Orangtua Seokjin hanya mau menerima lamaranku kalau kalian datang ke sana bersamaku dan melamar Seokjin sekali lagi."

Ibu Namjoon mendelik padanya, "Kalau aku jadi orangtua Seokjin, aku tidak akan mau anak gadisku yang lugu dan polos seperti Seokjin menikah denganmu yang sangat tidak polos."

" _Mom_ , ayolah, itu masa lalu."

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan memperlakukan Seokjin di ranjang seperti kau memperlakukan para jalang itu! Demi Tuhan, Seokjin terlalu baik untukmu."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, aku janji. Dia akan kuperlakukan seperti yang dia inginkan."

Ow,

Aku merona.

Namjoon sialan dengan mulut manisnya yang juga sialan.

Aku menggigiti bibirku dengan gugup sementara wajahku terasa panas dan dewi batinku tengah menari salsa di dalam benakku.

Sialan, kenapa mulut Namjoon hebat sekali dalam urusan berkata-kata manis?

Oh ayolah, bahkan mulut itu juga hebat dalam urusan lainnya seperti.. mencium?

Aku mencubit pahaku sementara aku bisa merasakan dewi batinku terkikik-kikik ceria.

Astaga, aku ingin keluar dari segala lamunan liar soal Kim Namjoon ini.

"Jadi, Seokjin.."

Oh, astaga. Terima kasih Tuhan!

Aku menatap ibu Namjoon yang baru saja memanggilku, "Ya?"

"Kau ingin pesta pernikahan yang seperti apa? Apa kau mau mengadakan pesta lajang juga? Aku tahu _bar_ bagus yang penuh dengan pria tampan."

….

Tuhan, aku harus bereaksi seperti apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat untukku. Orangtua Namjoon begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuaku dan aku baru menyadari kalau ibu Namjoon selucu itu. Dia begitu bersemangat hingga orangtuaku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain iya.

Dan setelahnya aku disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan untuk pernikahan. Ayah Namjoon ingin kami melaksanakan pernikahan di Korea, ibuku ingin aku melaksanakan pernikahan di kampung halaman kami, sedangkan ibu Namjoon ingin kami melaksanakan pernikahan di Las Vegas.

Sumpah, seharusnya aku membawa kamera karena aku sangat ingin memotret wajah kedua orangtuaku dan juga ayah Namjoon saat ide itu terlontar dari mulut calon ibu mertuaku yang tidak terduga. Reaksi ayahku adalah kaget luar biasa, ibuku yang mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju namun dengan senyum paksaan di wajahnya, dan ayah Namjoon yang jelas-jelas memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan di Jeju. Hanya itu jalan tengahnya karena orangtuaku ingin pernikahan dengan suasana asri, ayah Namjoon ingin itu dilaksanakan di Korea, dan ibu Namjoon ingin pernikahan mewah dengan suasana yang _wah_.

Sementara aku dan Namjoon hanya duduk diam dan mengiyakan saja semua perdebatan diantara orangtua kami. Namjoon sibuk, jadi dia mengatakan dia menyerahkan semua urusan pernikahan ini pada orangtua kami dan juga padaku.

Dan aku yang memang tidak ahli dalam urusan berdebat jelas saja berakhir dengan menuruti segala perdebatan yang ada. Aku mengiyakan saja saat mereka mengatakan akan melaksanakan pernikahanku dengan mewah.

Setelah urusan lokasi, kami mulai menentukan dekorasi. Aku bersikeras ingin ada banyak bunga _pink_ di dekorasi pernikahanku sementara ibu Namjoon mengatakan kalau bunga _pink_ itu tidak seksi.

Sungguh,

Apa hubungannya antara keseksian bunga dan upacara pernikahan?

Untungnya ibuku yang baik hati membelaku dengan mengatakan kalau warna _pink_ adalah warna kesukaanku dan pastinya aku ingin ada banyak warna itu di hari spesialku.

Ketika mendengar itu, ibu Namjoon langsung tersenyum haru dan menghubungi seluruh penjual bunga di sekitar Negara Korea untuk mengirimkan aneka jenis bunga berwarna _pink_ yang mereka miliki ke Korea satu hari sebelum hari pernikahanku.

Hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Namjoon bilang dia akan memakai tuksedo manapun yang sesuai dengan gaun yang aku pilih. Karena itu yang pergi untuk memilih gaun pengantin hanya aku dan ibu Namjoon. Ibuku sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa detail kecil dekorasi dan Yoongi sudah kembali ke Jepang untuk bekerja dan dia berjanji akan datang di hari besarku.

Aku baru saja berjalan keluar dari rumahku bersama ibu Namjoon ketika tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumahku dan sosok gadis dengan tubuh langsing dan tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam bernama Jeon Jungkook keluar dari sana.

"Kejutan!" pekiknya riang sebelum dia berlari dan memelukku dengan begitu erat.

Aku tertawa dengan begitu gembira dan membalas pelukan Jungkook, "Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sebagai teman sekamar yang baik, aku harus membantumu untuk menyiapkan hari spesialmu, kan?"

"Kau teman sekamar Seokjin?"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya saat ibu Namjoon bertanya padanya, "Benar sekali! Aku teman sekamar Seokjin di Seattle, namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Ibu Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kau manis sekali. Kebetulan hari ini Seokjin akan memilih gaunnya. Kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar, "Tentu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sofa yang berada dalam butik sementara ibu Namjoon dan Jungkook sibuk memilihkan gaun untukku. Ibu Namjoon ingin aku sedikitnya punya tiga gaun untuk dipakai di pagi hari, siang hari, dan malam hari.

Dan ucapan itu langsung dibalas oleh Jungkook dengan kalimat kalau saat malam sebaiknya aku dibiarkan saja tanpa gaun untuk memudahkan Namjoon.

Aku ingin sekali melempar Jungkook dengan kursi tapi aku langsung terdiam dengan wajah bodoh saat ibu Namjoon justru mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Jungkook.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama di butik itu, ibu Namjoon datang menghampiriku dengan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih yang bagian bawahnya agak melebar seperti rok _Disney Princess_. Bagian atasnya memiliki lengan yang agak menggembung, kerah sabrina dengan belahan dada yang cukup lebar.

"Ini cocok untuk pagi hari saat pemberkatan." Ibu Namjoon menyodorkan gaun itu padaku. "Kesannya sangat berkelas dan juga kau akan terlihat seperti putri negeri dongeng. Sangat cocok dengan tema dekorasi pestanya."

Jungkook kembali dengan gaun lainnya dan dia menyodorkan gaun di tangan kanannya padaku, "Kalau begitu ini untuk siang. Tema pestamu _garden party_ kan?"

Gaun yang diberikan Jungkook adalah sebuah gaun dengan pakaian atas yang terbuat dari kain _tile_ halus berwarna putih, bagian dada dilapisi oleh kain di bagian dalam sementara bagian punggungnya terbuka tanpa kain dalaman, di bagian punggung juga ada jejeran kancing-kancing mungil yang memanjang mulai dari tengkuk hingga panggul.

Bagian bawah rok didesain seperti _mermaid dress_ dengan panjang yang tidak terlalu panjang. Aku sangat yakin gaun itu tidak akan terseret di bawah kakiku.

Aku mengangguk karena aku sangat suka dengan kedua gaun pilihan mereka. Kemudian aku melihat Jungkook tersenyum aneh kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah gaun lainnya.

"Nah yang ini untuk acara malammu bersama Namjoon."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan memperhatikan potongan kain di tangan Jungkook. Gaun itu mungkin gaun pengantin paling seksi yang pernah kulihat. Gaunnya pendek, _sangat_ , panjangnya hanya setengah pahaku dan punggungnya terbuka lebar, polos. Bagian depan gaun terlihat seperti _tube top_ yang potongannya rendah, aku yakin bagian atas dadaku akan mengintip.

"Gaun itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia bisa turun kapan saja." ujarku sambil menatap gaun itu dengan ngeri.

Jungkook menatap gaun di tangannya, "Justru itu tujuannya. Kau tidak mau Namjoon merobek pakaianmu karena dia sudah tidak sabar, kan?"

Aku menggeleng keras seraya membentuk tanda 'X' besar dengan kedua lenganku.

Ibu Namjoon yang baru saja mengurus pembelian kedua gaun yang sebelumnya datang menghampiri kami, "Ada apa?"

" _Auntie_ , bukankah gaun ini akan sangat keren dipakai di acara malam hari Namjoon dan Seokjin?" ujar Jungkook kemudian dia mengangkat gaun di tangannya.

Ibu Namjoon memperhatikan gaun itu dengan seksama sementara aku semakin menggeleng panik.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau memakai itu! Aku bahkan ragu apa aku bisa memakai pakaian dalam di balik gaun itu!" ujarku seraya terus menggeleng.

Ibu Namjoon menatapku, "Tapi itu kan memang tujuannya, sayang."

Aku terkesiap, mulutku membulat dan terbuka lebar seperti ikan. "Kenapa kalian tidak berikan aku _lingerie_ saja? Gaun itu sama seksinya dengan _lingerie_!"

Ibu Namjoon tertawa, "Duh, kalau kau pakai _lingerie_ , aku khawatir Namjoon malah akan merobek-robek kain malang itu. Namjoon bisa jadi sangat ganas kalau sudah 'panas'." Ibu Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku tahu dari mantan pacarnya."

Jungkook memasang wajah penuh dengan binar tertarik, "Benarkah? Sudah kuduga Kim Namjoon itu memang yang tahan lama di ranjang. Sayang sekali dia sudah tertarik pada Seokjin lebih dulu."

Ibu Namjoon mengangguk kemudian memberikan gaun tadi pada karyawan di toko untuk dikemas bersama gaun lainnya, "Iya. Mantan pacarnya banyak yang sampai tidak kuat bangun keesokkan harinya setelah bermain dengan Namjoon." Ibu Namjoon menatapku, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, ya. Itu akan menjadi yang pertama bagimu, kan?"

Jungkook memekik semangat, "Ah! Aku mau punya pacar seperti Namjoon!"

"Jungkookie sudah punya kekasih, ya?" tanya ibu Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, dia vokalis _band_. Dan tampan sekali! Nanti akan aku perkenalkan pada _Auntie_ , aku sudah mengundangnya ke hari besar Seokjin!"

Ibu Namjoon mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Undang mereka, ya! Pastikan mereka datang."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Hei, apa tidak ada diantara kalian yang sadar kalau kalian baru saja membeli potongan kain mengerikan untuk menjadi gaun malam di hari pernikahanku?" ujarku karena mulai jengah melihat tingkah dua orang di hadapanku.

Ibu Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Itu memang gaun malammu, sayang. Coba bayangkan betapa gembiranya Namjoon saat melihatmu memakai itu."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar." Kemudian Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi membeli beberapa _lingerie_ dan pakaian dalam seksi untuk Seokjin? _Auntie_ harus tahu kalau semua pakaian dalamnya itu kuno sekali. Kita harus membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan yang seksi, kan tidak lucu Namjoon jadi kehilangan selera karena pakaian dalam Seokjin yang kuno."

Tuhanku, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau aku berada di hadapan mereka?

Ibu Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar." Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku, "Berapa ukuranmu, Seokjin?"

Aku masih tidak sanggup berkata-kata sehingga aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodoh kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa Jungkook.

"Tenang saja _Auntie_ , aku sudah sering melihatnya mandi jadi aku tahu ukurannya." Jungkook meraih lengan ibu Namjoon dan membawanya keluar dari butik.

Sementara aku masih terdiam di kursi dan memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku setelahnya. Aku yakin setelahnya aku akan merasa malu saat akan mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Astaga..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua persiapan pernikahan yang menguras tenaga dan juga batinku _**(Sungguh, apalagi kalau yang mengurusnya adalah Jungkook yang dipadukan dengan ibu Namjoon. Kau akan mati muda)**_ , aku sudah siap untuk melangsungkan pernikahanku besok.

Hari ini aku melewati berbagai macam perawatan kecantikan seperti _waxing_ untuk seluruh tubuh _**(aku benar-benar merasa seperti ayam yang dicabuti bulunya sebelum dijual ke pasar)**_ , lulur aromaterapi, _hair therapy, hair mask_ , kemudian perawatan wajah, kuku, manikur, pedikur, dan juga pijat seluruh tubuh.

Rambutku yang tadinya berwarna coklat membosankan juga sudah diubah menjadi berwarna _burgundy red_ dengan aksen ikal alami yang ditambahkan agar rambutku menjadi lebih bergelombang, poni depan yang menutupi dahi, dan panjang rambut yang menyentuh punggungku.

Hari ini sebenarnya Namjoon juga sudah tiba di hotel tempat kami menginap di Jeju. Tapi ibu Namjoon melarangku untuk bertemu Namjoon sedikitpun, bahkan dia mengambil ponselku dan memintaku untuk tidur cepat agar aku terlihat cantik dan segar di hari besarku.

Aku duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurku seraya memperhatikan acara TV yang membosankan. Kulitku terasa begitu halus dan lembut hingga aku ragu kalau ini benar-benar kulitku. Perawatan salon memang luar biasa.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Kepalaku sontak mendongak saat mendengar suara ketukan itu, aku bergerak turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati pintu, "Siapa?"

"Jangan buka pintunya,"

Suara berat yang aku kenali sebagai suara Namjoon membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintunya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara helaan napas Namjoon, kelihatannya pria itu benar-benar berdiri sangat dekat atau mungkin menempel di pintu kamarku.

" _Mom_ melarangku menemuimu. Padahal aku baru tiba satu jam lalu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan cuti 10 hari dimulai dari besok. Kau suka?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Sudah seharusnya aku senang, kan?"

Aku mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Namjoon dan aku juga balas tertawa kecil.

"Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, apa kau menyesal? Ini semua terlalu mendadak, kan? Aku.. aku harus mengakui sesuatu padamu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Namjoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku.. memang tertarik padamu di hari pertama aku melihatmu. Tapi itu hanya sekedar rasa tertarik biasa, rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki dan tanpa sadar kurasa aku agak terobsesi padamu."

Kali ini aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk duduk dengan bersandar di pintu kamarku.

"Aku suka melihat reaksimu yang sangat polos dan jujur, terlebih lagi ketika kau dengan berani mengatakan kalau kau masih perawan. Aku sangat terkejut, itu membuatku semakin ingin melindungimu." Aku bisa merasakan sedikit pergerakan di balik pintu jadi kuduga Namjoon juga sedang bersandar sama sepertiku.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan ini pada gadis manapun sebelumnya. Dan aku mengasumsikan rasa itu sebagai perasaan cintaku padamu. Apa menurutmu.. aku.. salah?"

"Namjoon.." ujarku pelan.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini di malam sebelum pernikahan kita. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku memang ingin bersamamu, aku ingin melindungimu dan aku amat sangat ingin memilikimu." Aku merasakan suara pergerakan lagi, "Kau mau menikah denganku, kan?"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pintu dan tersenyum kecil, "Apa aku masih bisa menolak?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Ya, jika itu harus."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di altar."

"Ya, aku akan mengenakan gaun putih lengkap dengan _veil_. Kau pasti mengenaliku."

Namjoon tertawa renyah, "Dan aku akan berdiri menunggumu di altar. Kuharap kau tidak akan pergi tiba-tiba dan membuatku berdiri di sana sendirian."

"Gaunnya memang berat dan kurasa besok aku akan berjalan agak lambat. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk sampai di altar tepat waktu."

Namjoon tertawa lepas dan aku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar tawanya.

"Tidurlah, Seokjin. Aku harus pergi sebelum pegawai hotel mengusirku karena tertawa-tawa di depan pintu kamarmu."

"Hmm, kau juga harus tidur."

"Ya, pasti."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Lama ya? Iya, aku tahu kok.

Aku juga kangen kalian *peluk*

Oya, sekedar informasi, chapter depan itu chapter terakhirnya Passion lho. Hahahaha

Digarisbawahi ya, chapter terakhirnya _**Passion**_.

 _ **Bukan**_ chapter terakhirnya series ini. hahaha

Bingung?

Diingat saja kalau ini adalah 'lanjutan' dari Desire dan di Desire aku menulisnya 'the next series'.

Jadi yaa…

.

.

.

Sampai ketemu di _**chapter terakhir dari Passion**_!

Jangan lupa review~ *tebar kecupan*

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Part 3: Wedding Day and The Other Things

**Passion**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

It's like some kind of my wildest dream that become true. / NamJin, GS! Seokjin and Jungkook. / The continuation story from 'Desire'.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: Wedding Day and … the other things..**

Aku masih bermimpi.

Sumpah, aku masih bermimpi cantik dengan posisi tidur menyerupai _Princess_ Aurora ketika tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mendobrak masuk ke kamarku dengan _master key_ yang dia minta dari hotel. Aku tidak ingat banyak kecuali Jungkook yang melompat penuh semangat ke atas kasur dan menyibak selimutku tanpa basa-basi.

Aku menggerung malas dan dengan menahan kantuk yang masih membayang aku berusaha mengusir Jungkook yang berakhir sia-sia karena gadis dengan gigi kelinci itu justru menyeretku ke bawah _shower_ dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyalakannya tanpa mengatur suhunya terlebih dahulu.

Dan airnya dingin sekali, _dammit_!

Aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan lancarnya pada Jungkook yang tertawa ceria kemudian menuangkan satu botol _shampoo_ ke atas kepalaku.

 _Yeah_ , aku tidak bercanda, dia benar-benar menumpahkan satu botol _shampoo_ dan sekarang aku beraroma seperti _strawberry_ dan cokelat karena itulah aroma _shampoo_ ku.

Kemudian dia mengusapkan seluruh cairan lengket _shampoo_ itu ke seluruh kepalaku dan membilasnya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Mataku beberapa kali kemasukkan busa dan aku bersumpah kalau mataku terkena iritasi ringan di hari pernikahanku maka aku akan mencolok mata Jungkook dengan jepit rambutku.

Setelah sesi mandi bersama dengan Jungkook yang tidak manusiawi dan mengakibatkan kotornya kamar mandi hotel karena penuh dengan busa sabun dan _shampoo_ serta sangat becek, akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi kepala dan tubuh yang terbalut handuk.

Kemudian Jungkook membantuku untuk memakai _body lotion_ , _deodorant_ , bahkan dia juga memberikan _lotion_ khusus untuk daerah selangkanganku karena dia bilang aku akan mengenakan gaun yang rapat dan seharian ini kakiku akan terbungkus sehingga sebaiknya aku memberikan _lotion_ di bagian itu agar tidak iritasi.

Aku sadar Jungkook hanya membantu persiapan awal di hari besarku karena setelahnya ada lima orang gadis yang masuk ke kamarku dan mulai mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk acara besar hari ini. Jungkook menatapku dengan senyum lebar kemudian dia berlalu dari kamarku untuk menjemput pacarnya yang katanya akan segera tiba di bandara.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan membiarkan seorang wanita menghampiriku dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku yang berantakan dan amat sangat basah. Kemudian setelahnya yang kuingat hanya berbagai peralatan kecantikan yang disodorkan padaku.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama waktu berlalu. Tapi aku yang tadinya sangat mirip dengan anjing basah perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi seorang puteri. Mataku terpaku menatap pantulan diriku yang masih dirias. Mereka fokus menyelesaikan wajahku terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian merapikan rambutku.

"Cantik sekali.." gumamku kagum pada bayangan wajahku sendiri di cermin.

Salah satu gadis periasku tertawa kecil, "Seorang pengantin wanita memang harus cantik. Aku yakin calon suamimu nanti akan sangat terkejut."

Bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil, "Aku bahkan ragu dia tahu aku pengantin wanitanya setelah kami dilarang bertemu untuk beberapa hari ini."

Kelima gadis periasku memekik kegirangan seperti gadis sekolahan yang bertemu idol kesukaan mereka di jalan.

"Oh, aku iri sekali!"

"Kudengar calon suamimu sangat tampan. Kau sangat beruntung!"

"Kalian pasti sangat cocok! Aku harap kalian bahagia!"

"Aah, kapan kekasihku menikahiku dan memberikan pesta seperti ini?"

"Kapan aku punya kekasih?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan riang mereka yang terdengar seperti kicauan burung.

"Ya ampun, sayang sekali kita hanya akan bertemu selama seharian ini. Kalian sangat menyenangkan." ujarku seraya tertawa lagi.

Salah satu dari kelima gadis periasku tertawa dan meraih gaun pertama yang akan aku kenakan hari ini. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak terlambat. Gaun pertamanya yang ini, kan?"

Aku melirik gaun yang berada di tangannya dari cermin di hadapanku, "Ya, yang itu."

"Kalau begitu untuk siang nanti adalah yang ini?" ujar salah satu periasku yang lain seraya menunjuk _mermaid dress_ ku.

"Yap, itu gaun kedua."

"Lalu yang ini?" periasku mengangkat gaun ketiga dan wajahnya mendadak memerah. "Ow, ini seksi sekali."

Aku menggigit bibirku, " _Yeah_ , itu.. untuk nanti malam."

Dan kelima gadis periasku kembali memekik dengan antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkiraanku soal gaun pertama ini tidak salah.

Gaunnya berat. _Sangat_

Belum ditambah dengan _wedding veil_ ku yang panjangnya menyaingi panjang rok yang aku kenakan.

Kalau tidak ada ayahku yang menggenggam tanganku, aku tidak yakin aku bisa berjalan menuju altar tanpa terpeleset atau tersandung gaunku sendiri.

Yah, walaupun begitu aku agak kasihan pada ayahku. Aku yakin lengan atasnya akan memerah karena aku mencengkramnya begitu erat untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku dan ayahku berjalan bersama menuju altar berada yang ditempatkan di sebuah _gazebo_ di pinggir tebing yang bagian bawahnya langsung terhubung ke pantai.

Ini ide ibu Namjoon.

Tadinya dia malah ingin mencoba melakukan upacara pernikahanku di bawah air seperti apa yang dia lihat di internet beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ketika aku dengan paniknya menjerit dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa berenang, ibu Namjoon menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara di _gazebo_ saja.

Aku tersenyum pada Namjoon yang menatapku dari altar dengan mata membulat dan wajah terkejut. Untungnya dia tersadar berkat suara cekikikan khas dari ibunya yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Aku menahan tawa dan senyumku bertambah semakin lebar saat Namjoon menuruni anak tangga altar untuk menyambutku yang berdiri di sebelah ayahku.

Namjoon menerima tanganku yang disodorkan pada ayahku dan ayahku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Jaga dia untukku."

Namjoon mengangguk pasti, "Tentu, aku akan bersamanya seumur hidupku."

Mataku memanas saat ayahku benar-benar melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju kursinya di sebelah ibuku. Rasanya aku benar-benar akan menangis kalau saja Namjoon tidak memutar tubuhku untuk menaiki altar bersamanya.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke depan dan seorang pastur menyambutku dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acaranya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberkatan, kami akan melangsungkan pesta di taman dan malamnya ada semacam _after party_ di pinggir pantai. Aku berdiri di sebelah Namjoon yang sejak tadi menggandeng tanganku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau akan merobek bibirmu kalau tersenyum seperti itu." bisikku padanya dengan hati-hati.

Namjoon tertawa dan dia menatapku, "Aku terlalu bahagia karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipiku.

Aku terkikik dengan gembira kemudian balas mengecup pipi Namjoon dengan malu-malu.

"Ehem! Kalian mau ke kamar sekarang?"

Aku dan Namjoon menjauhkan diri dan aku melihat Jungkook di sana dan dia sedang berdiri bersama V. Mataku memperhatikan pakaian Jungkook dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku. Pakaian Jungkook itu seksi sekali.

Dia memakai _off-shoulder dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang pendeknya hanya ¾ pahanya dan rambutnya digelung dengan gelungan _simple_ yang manis serta dihiasi dengan jepit mutiara di kepalanya. Wajah Jungkook diberi _make-up_ tipis dan dia terlihat sangat cantik, seperti dewi yang nakal.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Kenalkan, ini Kim Taehyung, pacarku."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Itu nama aslinya?" pekikku.

Jungkook mengangguk riang, "Karena sekarang dia sudah resmi milikku, aku akan mengizinkan kalian mengetahui nama aslinya."

Taehyung tertawa kemudian dia menjabat tangan Namjoon, "Hai, selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Namjoon mengangguk ringan, "Kapan kau dan Jungkook menyusul?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya tertawa. Taehyung merangkul pinggang Jungkook dengan intim, " _Nah_ , aku masih mau menikmati waktuku dengan kelinciku yang nakal sebelum aku melamarnya."

Aku tersenyum melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung, aku bisa melihat kalau mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain dan baru kali ini Jungkook membawa pasangan di acara yang dihadiri oleh teman dekatnya. Jungkook tidak pernah memperkenalkan teman kencannya kecuali padaku dan jika melihat betapa bahagianya Jungkook saat memperkenalkan Taehyung, aku yakin dia serius dengan pria ini.

"Seokjin!"

Seruan gembira itu mengalihkan perhatian kami dan aku melihat JM atau Jimin tengah tersenyum lebar padaku kemudian sebelum aku sempat memproses dia sudah berlari kecil menghampiriku dan memelukku erat-erat hingga aku terangkat dari tanah.

" _Ow_!" pekikku kaget.

Jimin tertawa renyah dan menurunkan tubuhku tanpa melepas pelukannya di pinggangku, "Ah, aku patah hati karena kau menikah. Seharusnya aku langsung melamarmu saja saat kita bertemu di Seattle."

Aku tersenyum gugup dan ketika aku melirik Namjoon, ekspresinya keruh luar biasa.

Taehyung tertawa keras dan menepuk bahu _band-mate_ nya. "Itu benar, Jimin terpuruk selama dua hari ketika Jungkook memberikan undangan pernikahanmu pada kami."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk kemudian aku merasakan pegangan Jimin padaku terlepas dan ternyata itu karena Namjoon yang menarikku menjauh darinya.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kau terlambat, Tuan. Dia milikku sekarang." Namjoon berujar dengan nada tegas.

Jimin tertawa lagi, " _Yeah_ , aku tahu. Aku tidak segila itu untuk merebut istri orang."

"Seokjin, akhirnya.."

Suara halus yang aku kenali sebagai suara Yoongi membuatku berbalik dan aku melihatnya berdiri di belakangku. Aku ingat Yoongi baru tiba pagi ini dan kelihatannya dia baru saja selesai merias diri dan langsung mencariku.

"Yoongi!" pekikku senang.

Yoongi tertawa dan mengucapkan selamat seraya memelukku.

"Uh, aku masih agak _jet-lag_." Yoongi mengurut dahinya perlahan, "Aku datang tepat saat kau mengucapkan 'Saya bersedia', aku benar-benar panik karena kupikir aku terlambat. Bahkan aku berada di upacara pemberkatanmu hanya dengan pakaian santai." Yoongi menunjuk gaunnya, "Aku baru saja berganti pakaian tadi karena ibumu mengerutkan dahi tidak suka melihatku berkeliling dengan celana panjang dan sepatu _boots_."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Yoong. Kalau kau _jet-lag_ sebaiknya kau menghindari alkohol hari ini."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, " _Yeah_ , aku akan mencari kopi." Kemudian mata kecil Yoongi tidak sengaja tertuju pada yang lainnya, "Oh, hai semuanya, aku sepupu Seokjin, Min Yoongi."

Namjoon mengangguk dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Yoongi tapi tiba-tiba saja Jimin menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku Park Jimin! _Pleasure to meet you, Princess_ ~"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eeh, ya, terima kasih."

Aku terkikik saat melihat pandangan mata Jimin yang jelas-jelas terpesona pada Yoongi.

 _Well_ , kurasa Yoongi sudah menemukan pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku tidak bisa berhenti dari menatap tubuhku yang terbalut gaun super pendek itu. Gaun ini amat sangat terbuka, dada atasku terlihat mengintip sementara punggungku terbuka lebar dan gaun ini panjangnya hanya setengah pahaku dan dia melekat dengan begitu sempurna seperti kulit kedua di badanku.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini untuk _after-party_." ujarku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jungkook yang sedang menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya menoleh ke arahku, "Pestanya akan diadakan di pantai, jadi memakai pakaian yang pendek itu wajar, kan?"

Aku menghela napas dan melirik Jungkook yang mengenakan sebuah _cocktail dress_ berwarna _maroon_ dengan lengan panjang dan panjang gaun sekitar 5 cm di atas lutut. Seluruh bagian dari gaun itu ditutupi kain brokat berwarna _maroon_ dan bagian dalamnya menggunakan lapisan gaun berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti _tube dress_.

Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya, "Siip, sempurna!"

"Gaunmu terlihat lebih normal daripada gaunku."

Jungkook tertawa, dia meraih sesuatu yang terlihat seperti _cardigan_ putih tipis yang panjang dan memberikannya padaku, "Oke, pakai ini. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan membukanya ketika kau dan Namjoon mendapatkan sudut yang agak privat di pantai." Jungkook mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya nakal padaku dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparnya dengan sandalku.

Kemudian Jungkook langsung menarikku keluar dan ketika kami berjalan bersama di lorong, kami berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan _baby doll dress_ berwarna coklat muda dan dilengkapi dengan _cardigan_ rajut.

"Oh, kalian." Yoongi memperhatikan penampilanku dan dahinya mengerut seketika, "Pakaian apa itu, Jin?"

"Pakaian malam pertama~" dendang Jungkook dengan begitu bersemangat kemudian dia menarikku dan Yoongi untuk turun ke pantai.

 _After-party_ kali ini hanya dihadiri olehku dan Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, juga beberapa rekan bisnis terdekat Namjoon dan beberapa teman dekatku saat kuliah. Ketika kami tiba di pantai, ada satu api unggun besar di sana sementara di sisi kiri ada meja _bar_ beserta _bartender_ dan di sisi kanan ada seorang DJ dan beberapa orang yang menari di depan meja DJ itu.

"Wow," gumamku.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya dan memekik memanggil Taehyung saat dia melihat pria itu di depan meja _bartender_. Taehyung menoleh ke arah kami dan dia bergegas menghampiri kami kemudian memeluk Jungkook dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Suara lenguhan dan kecipak erotis terdengar dari mereka berdua hingga aku dan Yoongi hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah bodoh.

"Oh, astaga." Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sekarang sudah semakin intim karena Taehyung sudah menggendong Jungkook seperti koala dan tangan kanannya aktif meremas bokong Jungkook.

Aku masih terpaku menatap mereka hingga aku merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menutup mataku dan menarikku menjauh. Ketika tangan itu menjauh, aku baru menyadari kalau yang menutup mataku adalah Namjoon.

"Seharusnya kau langsung pergi saat melihat mereka sudah menebar adegan dewasa." Namjoon berujar seraya membenarkan rambutku yang agak berantakan saat tertiup angin pantai.

"Uuh, ya. Aku hanya agak terkejut."

Namjoon tersenyum kemudian pandangan matanya turun menatap dada atasku yang agak menyembul dari gaunku. "Gaun ini.."

Aku menggigit bibirku kemudian menatap sekeliling, aku dan Namjoon masih berada di wilayah pesta walaupun kami sudah berada di bagian pinggir. Aku menatap mata Namjoon dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau pria ini adalah suamiku dan dia berhak atas semua yang ada padaku.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." ujarku dengan nada menahan gugup.

Namjoon mengangguk kemudian aku segera menariknya menjauhi suasana pesta. Aku menemukan batu karang besar di pinggir pantai dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik Namjoon ke balik batu besar itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon.

Aku memainkan bagian depan _cardigan_ ku, "Ibumu dan Jungkook memilih gaun ini untuk.. uh.. malam pertama kita." Aku mendongak dan menatap mata Namjoon, "Aku ingin menunjukkannya."

Kemudian jemariku bergerak perlahan untuk membuka cardigan yang membungkus tubuhku, kain berwarna putih itu jatuh di bawah kakiku dan aku melihat mata Namjoon melebar.

Kakiku bergerak gelisah karena gugup, pandangan mata Namjoon benar-benar menembus diriku. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap mataku, "Kau harus bersyukur aku sudah memesan seluruh hotel dan pantai ini untuk pribadi."

"Eh?" ujarku bingung namun aku tidak bisa memproses lebih jauh saat Namjoon sudah menciumku dengan dalam dan mendorongku hingga tubuhku terdesak diantara batu karang dan dirinya.

Namjoon menciumku dengan begitu liar sementara tangannya aktif memijat payudaraku hingga aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah lirih. Yaah, separuh akal sehatku masih bekerja untuk tahu kalau kami masih berada di pinggir pantai.

Namjoon menggeram kemudian dia meraih tanganku untuk menyentuh sesuatu dari dirinya yang terasa separuh menegang. Aku merona hebat dan mencoba menarik tanganku tapi Namjoon menahannya, dia justru menggerakkan tangannya sehingga tanganku menggesek miliknya.

Aku merasakannya, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh bukti gairah laki-laki dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi selain merona.

Karena aku masih polos, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mengeksplor daging keras itu dengan meremasnya dan memijatnya lembut. Tapi sentuhan ringan dariku justru membuahkan geraman nafsu dari Namjoon hingga dia membalik badanku menghadap karang dan tanpa aba-aba menarik turun gaunku hingga perut dan payudaraku terbebas seutuhnya dari gaun.

Aku menggigil merasakan dinginnya angin pantai membelai payudaraku yang telanjang tapi Namjoon tidak berhenti. Dengan satu tangan yang aktif meremas dan memijat payudaraku, mulutnya bergerak menyusuri punggungku yang terbuka kemudian menaikkan gaunku hingga melewati pantatku.

"Wow, kau juga tidak memakai apapun di balik sini?" gumam Namjoon takjub saat dia melihat aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam di bawah rok gaunku.

Aku mendesah saat angin membelai bagian bawah tubuhku yang terbuka. Aku merasakan sebentuk jari panjang yang hangat membelai lipatanku dan aku merasakan cairanku meluber dengan perlahan.

" _Damn_! Kau terlihat sangat menggiurkan." Namjoon berujar dengan suara rendah kemudian aku merasakannya menyibak pipi pantatku kemudian aku merasakan jilatan panjang di lipatan basahku.

Aku menjerit kecil dan mencengkram batu karang di hadapanku. Namjoon menjilati diriku dengan begitu perlahan hingga kakiku gemetar dan tanpa sadar aku membungkuk serta mendekatkan tubuh bagian bawahku padanya.

"A-aah.." desahku tertahan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan karena aku benar-benar khawatir akan ada orang lain yang melihat kami di balik batu karang.

Namjoon terus menjilatku hingga aku mencapai klimaks pertamaku dan disaat aku terengah-engah karena klimaks pertamaku, aku merasakan sesuatu hendak menerobos diriku dan aku tahu itu Namjoon.

Aku menjerit tertahan saat Namjoon memasukkan dirinya dengan sekali hentak ke dalam tubuhku.

Namjoon memelukku dari belakang dan memijat payudaraku yang menggantung bebas, "Sssh, jangan terlalu keras atau mereka akan mendengarnya." bisiknya rendah hingga aku merasa kakiku semakin gemetar dan cairanku meluber semakin banyak.

Namjoon mencium telingaku, "Aku akan bergerak."

Kemudian Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku merasakan miliknya bergerak di dalam tubuhku dan menggesek dinding terdalamku dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual dan panas.

Namjoon menggeram rendah, "Sial, kau begitu sempit."

Aku melenguh pelan dan meraih tangannya untuk memijat payudaraku lagi.

"Hmm, kau belajar dengan cepat, sayang." bisik Namjoon kemudian tangannya bergerak memijat payudaraku tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana.

Aku dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan, kami hanya bergerak mengejar kepuasan kami masing-masing hingga aku memekik karena klimaksku dan Namjoon menggeram seraya menyemburkan semua cairan miliknya di dalam tubuhku.

Aku terengah-engah sementara Namjoon mencabut miliknya dari dalam tubuhku dan merapikan penampilanku. Namjoon mengecup dahiku yang berkeringat, "Kau hebat sekali."

Aku tersenyum dan mengecupnya lembut, "Kau juga. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau seks akan terasa sehebat itu."

Namjoon tertawa kemudian dia menggendongku di punggungnya, "Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

Ketika kami keluar dari balik batu karang dan kembali ke pesta, sebagian besar orang di sana sudah berkurang. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berpelukan di depan api unggun dan Hoseok yang sedang menari bersama seorang gadis yang tidak aku kenal. Kemudian kepalaku berputar dan aku melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri bersama dengan Jimin di meja _bartender_.

"Seokjin?"

Suara Jungkook membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dan aku melihat Jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiriku.

Namjoon berdehem, "Ah, kami akan kembali ke kamar."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti tapi kemudian dia mengangguk paham dan tersenyum jahil saat melihat kondisiku yang kepayahan dan juga pakaian Namjoon yang agak berantakan dan kusut.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu kalian seliar itu." Jungkook terkikik geli kemudian dia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Yasudah, sana."

Aku menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sengit karena dia meledekku lagi sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa dengan begitu menggemaskan. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutku kemudian aku menyamankan posisiku di bahu Namjoon.

"Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kau milikku, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, aku milikmu."

Aku tersenyum dan menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mengintip ekspresi Namjoon dan aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan entah kenapa tapi hal itu benar-benar membuatku gembira hingga aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi di kamar?"

Namjoon menoleh menatapku dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal.

"Wow, kau penuh dengan kejutan, sayang."

Dan aku tertawa saat mendengar itu keluar dari mulutnya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Yeaaayyy!

Passion selesaaaiiii~

Aku tidak ahli untuk adegan NC tapi kuharap ini sudah cukup memuaskan. Hahaha

Kalau kurang panas, kalian bacanya di sebelah kompor yang menyala saja. Haha

See ya!

.

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Coming Soon..**

 **The next series..**

" _ **Affair"**_

.

.

.

 _ **I will release it if you stop being a Silent Reader in all of my story.**_


End file.
